


My Friend Barry

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Deepthroating, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: The narrator describes how his first friendship was destroyed forever.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	My Friend Barry

Hmmm hmm hmm, if someone ever read this, I may be dead. Who cares about a nobody who committed one crime in his life? Nobody will read this.

Barry was my best friend since childhood. His mom did some obscure job nobody told me what was until I was 11 and one of my female cousins whispered to me "I saw her in one of my boyfriend's videos, there was two dicks in her ass", and nobody knew the father.

The fact was, his mother looked like an angel and so did he. He was blonde, blue eyed, skinny, girls treated him like a pet, and he hanged around me because he didn't like them. Not when he was a child

We were best friends I guess. We played videogames together, we studied together, and my father took us to R-rated movies together.

From my side, I guess, everything was normal until I was 12 and 8 months. I think that something hit my head, like an electric shock. Barry began to smell good, looked good, and I spent an unnatural amount of time thinking at how good would be to feel his ass while masturbating.

Barry and I still laughed at gay jokes though. Of course Barry did. Barry had a girlfriend. Some 10 year old brat, he kissed her in the lips right in front of me. I popped a boner, but not because of her. Barry mocked me about not having one, not realizing how how much I wanted to stick my dick inside his mouth and make him choke.

At some point, my love for Barry turned into a desire to rape him. To make his asshole bleed, To spank him until that milky white skin got red. To hurt him. It's funny to think how I wanted to make him into a male version of his mother. I don't remember what came first, my knowledge his mother was a whore or me wanting to turn Barry into a whore.

My mother was a drug-addicted freak who had difficulty to sleep. She had drugs for everything. She still is like that as I'm writing this, so you can guess she lived to and old age. Stealing her pills to sleep? She didn't knew how many she put each time. I needed only one anyway, at the time. I mixed it in the orange juice. I watched Barry drink and thought of him eating gallons of cum. I heard like one in each five pornstars was sexually abused. I wished Barry became part of that statistic after I was finished with him.

He fell like a feather in my bed. I waited some minutes and then I grabbed his ass with force. He barely moved. I read that the pill could take someone down for five hours, but I was going to do it in two. No risks.

I pulled my pants down and rubbed my dick in his face. His clean white face looked so angelical. I felt like a demon. Or like a catholic priest abusing some little choir boy. And it was awesome.

I grabbed his head and he felt like a doll in my hands. I was rubbing my penis with force against his lips and he only moaned. Moaned , that bitch moaned! I held myself back of cumming for some moments, thinking of a brick or anything not animated.

I slowly inserted my dick inside. He sucked me like a baby. If mothers had sex with their kids when they sucked their tits for milk, I was fuckin' Barry's mom right now. I think I called him baby sometimes in the middle of my ecstasis. Minutes of back and forth passed by until I pulled my dick out to cum in his face.

Panic set in when I realized how strong his face smelled. I cleaned it with my fingers the best I could and rushed to the bathroom. My father was at work and my mom was also sleeping like a brick, that saved me. Next time I would bring toilet paper and hide under the bed or something.

I spent the next months putting Barry to sleep and making him pleasure me like he was a sex doll. Handjobs, rubbing my boner against his penis, his pits. I rubbed my body in all ways I could find against his body. I never fucked him in the ass though, I was afraid that could be strong enough to wake him up.

Then one day he truly pissed me off, without realizing. He told me he lost his virginity to his fuckin' cute little baby girlfriend. And no, they just didn't had normal sex, no. He talked about how she was a freak, how she let him fuck her in the ass, piss on him, and choke her. How she wanted to be his basement slave, and make her pop out kids like she was a literal bitch.

That pissed me off. He had a boner the entire time he was bragging to me at how depraved his girlfriend was. Was in that moment I decided I was going to destroy his mouth, his ass, his body. I didn't care if he would wake up, scream, call the police, if I was sent to a mental asylum. I mean, how he didn't get all the signals? I was always hugging him, kissing him in the cheek, how he didn't recognize how much I wanted him?

I put my strongest dose yet though, six pills. A part of me really wanted to be caught, but the other really wanted to be safe.

The "coward" part of me dominated until he fell asleep. The "criminal" grabbed him by the head and fucking shoved my dick balls deep into that whore.

I remember cumming violently, and, in the aftermath of the glow, seeing him coughing cum like watching a victim revealing who the serial killer in the movie was. But he didn't wake up, only my bed was an unavoidable, un-excusable mess now.

Adrenaline was running high, and my dick got hard back quickly. I pulled his pants down and didn't give a damn about lube. It was hard at first, and I feared his ass was going to get dirty on me, but it was surprisingly baby clean. I heard some moans but he still didn't wake up, even as my bed sheets got red. I was going to jail now. My mom could excuse masturbation, but there was no way around the blood.

I came so, so many times. I took more and more minutes every time, but I had my first dry orgasm way before he woke up. I then fucking punched him, in the gut, in the back, even in his thighs. My stupid mind though somehow I could create an excuse for anything I did to him. I didn't, my mind remained a black in that direction.

I didn't clean anything, I only waited him wake up. I guess my mess did have an effect, because I estimated the pills would take him down for eight, but he woke up in four.

He woke up in panic. I was fully dressed, but the mess was all around him. He soon realized what happened, and puked on my bed.

That made me remember, you know what I hate about men-on-men sex? No pregnancy. I guess that is why girls write those disturbing menpreg stories, they crave the pregnancy aspect of someone cumming inside them.

I couldn't avoid the police. There was no magic, no easy excuse. My mom was crying like I had died. My father out loud called me "the biggest faggot I've ever seen since the Navy".

I never saw Barry again. I heard his freak girlfriend didn't leave him, but he kept being called a fag for years. I never heard much about him after him and and his now wife married and he got a job well, well away from this city. And from the memories of me raping him. 

I met other boys in juvenile detention, you know. I had healthy, non-freaky gay sex. It never felt as good as fucking "alpha male" Barry though. I guess what straight men talk about lesbians it's true, it feels better than straight because those bitches don't want dick. At least they don't say out loud.

My mom got old and forgave me eventually. My father put a second baby in her while I was in juvenile detention. He is 86 and still tells me "hello fag" every time he sees me.

I have no proof for sure, but one between five pornstars was sexually abused. My little sister is one.


End file.
